Sweet Sweet Revenge
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Sonny & Jason insult Robin and upsets her what will Robin do? Will she continue to protect them? If she doesn't what will make her give them another chance? What will happen when Jason and Sonny find out something surprising about Robin? Will everyone who knows that Jason & Sonny insult her forgive them? More interesting then it sounds. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

SWEET SWEET REVENGE

A Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in 2002 before Jason starts sleeping with Courtney. I am not sure when that was that they slept together for the first time if you can tell me please drop me a PM and let me know. Background Robin returns to Port Charles with a past in Paris she won't talk about with certain people but that past is about to blow up in her face and a secret is about to come out.

CHAPTER ONE

Alan smiled at Robin, she was a great doctor, but he had known her since she was seven and there was a sadness in her that wasn't there before she left for Paris even with what was going on with Jason and Carly, she wasn't like this. You could now see the sadness in her eyes. They didn't use to look like they do now. He understood why she felt sad and knew she would be okay given time.

Alan is watching her finish with a patient in the ER when Sonny brings in Jason. Robin squared her shoulders and walked over to a bleeding Jason and asked, "What happened?"

Sonny and Jason look at the woman that betrayed Jason and Sonny says, "I don't want you anywhere near us."

"I am a doctor in the ER and as a doctor, I am asking you what happened so I can treat him."

"I don't want you to treat me." Jason says.

"I am the only Doctor that is available right now." Robin tells Jason and Sonny.

"I would rather bleed to death than have you touch me." Jason said.

"Besides we wouldn't want you to treat Jason because you betrayed Jason and you cost him Michael. We can't trust you. Not after what you did to Michael, Carly and Jason. You were jealous that Jason chose them over you, that Jason was a family with Carly and Michael and Jason left you out in the cold. He didn't choose you and you hated that because you loved Jason so much. Do you still? Love him I mean. That would be the ultimate revenge." Sonny says shocking Robin who successfully doesn't show how hurt she is.

She looks at Sonny dead on and says, "I've never been glad that Stone is dead until right now. I wouldn't want him to see what you have turned into. Go to hell Sonny and take Jason with you. You are not worth my time." Robin says and Alan hearing what Sonny said to Robin, he comes over and says. "Do not ever speak to Dr. Scorpio like that again, you were cruel and she is the only doctor available and she is the best resident doctor we have and you will treat her with the respect she deserves as a doctor. Take your personal feelings about her aside and I would say let her treat you but I really don't want her anywhere near you so I will treat you and if you object to that than go to Mercy Hospital."

"How dare you—" Is as far as Sonny gets when Luke comes out from behind one of the curtains and hits Sonny for what he said, "If you ever speak to Robin like that again I will be happy to kill you. Make no mistake I will shoot you dead. She is right Stone is probably turning over in his grave at what you just said to Robin and you should be glad he is dead because he would hate you for what you have said and done to her. He would hate you. Stone asked you for one thing on his death bed and that was for you to love and protect Robin, Stone's Angel and you failed Stone in that and for what? That asshole standing next to you bleeding. Robin stood by you two when no one would. She did. Would she take sides, No, yet you did and you were wrong to take sides. You are an ass Sonny and after what you just said about her and Jason you are no longer welcome in my club, I will buy you out and you will never be welcome in my club again, or my house or anywhere else I am. You are both now a stranger to me. Do not come to me about anything or ask for my help because you won't get it. You both are dead to me. Understand that."

"Luke, what about the favor I asked of you two weeks ago did you find out anything?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I found out what you wanted to know and now I won't tell you, you find out for yourself because as far as I am concerned you are dead to me and I don't help dead men." Luke tells them and looks at Robin who is keeping her composure, but he knew she was struggling with her emotions. "How could you even think about saying that to Robin, Sonny? She fights to stay alive every day and for you to say something so heartless especially to a woman who stood up for you time and time again. She loved you, you were her family and you betrayed her and Stone."

"She betrayed Jason." Sonny says, he thinks 'Maybe I am wrong in what I said, no I'm not she is a betrayer'.

"Jason, not you and I would tell AJ that he is Michael's father again if I had it to do over again. The only thing I would change is I would tell him the day that I found out instead of lying, keeping your secret, and being a kidnapper and party to this travesty. You should never have agreed to this, to say that Michael was your son. You betrayed me time and time again and I forgave you every time but you couldn't forgive me for doing something that you didn't like once. You never loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me with that tramp Carly or told everyone you were her son's father telling everyone that you cheated on me and that I wasn't enough for you."

Jason is angry and starts shooting off at the mouth saying, "You weren't enough that's why I had to go to Carly and why should I pretend that I loved you when I never did. I never loved you, you were my teacher and I thought that I had to say I did because you loved me. I didn't ever love you all I wanted the second time was to get you in my bed." Is as far as he got when Robin hits him and knocks him on his butt.

"You are a bastard Jason Morgan and I hope to god that you rot in hell for what you just said to me and how you treated me when we were together. As far as I am concerned you are dead to me. Don't ever come near me again if you do I will destroy you and Sonny. You are no longer under my protection and Sonny there's going to be changes in rulership of this territory. Good luck."

Robin walks over to Alan and he says "Take off, I will deal with Jason and Sonny." As Robin starts to walk off she hears Alan tell Jason.

"I have wanted to be your father, to be a part of your life but I don't want to anymore, you are a cold blooded bastard for what you just did to Robin, a woman who stood by you through everything, you are a bastard, Jason and I am sorry you were ever born. You are no longer my son, which should make you happy."

Monica and Emily are in shock at what Alan says to Jason and Monica gets mad and says to Alan. "How can you say that to him?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET SWEET REVENGE

A Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in 2002 before Jason starts sleeping with Courtney. I am not sure when that was that they slept together for the first time if you can tell me please drop me a PM and let me know. Background Robin returns to Port Charles with a past in Paris she won't talk about with certain people but that past is about to blow up in her face and a secret is about to come out.

CHAPTER TWO

Monica and Emily are in shock at what Alan says to Jason and Monica gets mad and says to Alan. "How can you say that to him?"

Alan tells Monica and Emily what has transpired and Emily and Monica are shocked at what Jason and Sonny said. Emily says to Jason. "How could you? How could you say that to Robin after she stood by you and was with you for three years? She loved you. I use to look up to you, you were my brother but you are heartless and I never saw that in you before, but I have now and I despise what you did to Robin after everything she put up with from you, for you to say that to her, how could you?" Emily said now believing what everyone said about him he was indeed heartless.

"Em, Robin betrayed me." Jason said shocked at what his sister said to him.

"No, she didn't. You should have listened to her and found out what happened instead of rushing off to be with Carly. Mom and Dad I'm leaving. I can't be around him. What he just did to Robin disgusts me."

Monica nods and says, "Me, too. I have no words to tell you how much you just screwed up. You lost something today and you will never get it back. I know Robin and she will never forgive you and if I was her I never would let you near me again for any reason. I wanted you in my life because I loved you but now I see you have no feelings if you did you couldn't have done that to Robin. You've lost everything now and you don't even know it, but you will and you will regret this day. The day you lost everything." Monica walks away not wanting to be in his presence anymore.

Alan just looks at Jason and shakes him head and Luke leaves to go find Robin. Emily and Monica was headed that way too. Alan gets a doctor to take care of Jason since he was still bleeding and Alan sure didn't want to help him.

Robin walks into the house and hears her children and Brenda. Brenda comes down the stairs with the twins. They see their Mommy and hurry down the stairs so they can get to their mother. They had only been back in Port Charles two and a half weeks. No one knew Brenda was alive except the Quartermaine's, the Scorpio's and the Spencer's. They also didn't know about her children except those close to Robin and they would never tell Jason.

She had told them that she didn't want Jason to know yet because he kept hanging up on her as did Carly and Sonny. Robin had tried to tell Jason that she was pregnant when she found out, but he wouldn't listen to her or read the letters that she sent him so he still doesn't know about them and after today he was not going to be a part of their lives. Robin didn't want him near her kids.

Brenda asked Robin. "I thought you were supposed to still be at work?"

Robin gives her kids some toys to play with and she quietly tells Brenda about what Sonny and Jason said to her and about her.

Brenda was angry at those two men after Robin told her what they said and she was going to see Sonny and Jason and give them a piece of her mind.

Alan took out his cell phone and called Mac and filled him in on what happened and what was said.

Everyone headed to Robin's house.

Mac debated about calling Anna but decided to call her and she was horrified and furious at what Jason and Sonny said to Robin. Anna told Aiden, Ryan, Alex and Dimitri what was said and Dimitri had the Marrick jet fueled and within twenty minutes they got on the jet and headed to Port Charles. They felt that they needed to be there for Robin, Brenda and the twins.

Robin holds her son and daughter in her arms. She knows she has to hold it together for her children's sake but Jason and Sonny had really hurt her with their words. She was devastated that they said that to her, Jason telling her, he never loved her. He just wanted to have sex with her. How could he say he never loved her after everything they went through together. As she sat there and thought about what he said that she wasn't enough and that he never loved her. She thought back and realized he spoke the truth, he really didn't or he wouldn't have done what he did while they were together.

She always though he loved her but she realized that he never did. A tear escapes her eye with that realization. Brenda is about to say something to Robin when the door opened and in walks Emily, Monica, Luke followed by Alan and Mac.

Mac knows by just looking at Robin that she is about to fall apart. Mac takes Breanna Daniella and hands her to her Grandmother Monica and hands Malcolm Skylar to his Aunt Emily. They take the twins upstairs to their playroom where the four of them play.

Brenda sneaks out and heads to the penthouses. She figures they should be there by now and she had some things to say to them. Those bastards had hurt her sister and she was going to tell them what she thought of them. She would like to make them pay for hurting her sister.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

SWEET SWEET REVENGE

A Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in 2002 before Jason starts sleeping with Courtney. I am not sure when that was that they slept together for the first time if you can tell me please drop me a PM and let me know. Background Robin returns to Port Charles with a past in Paris she won't talk about with certain people but that past is about to blow up in her face and a secret is about to come out.

CHAPTER THREE

Brenda sneaks out and heads to the penthouses. She figures they should be there by now and she had some things to say to them. Those bastards had hurt her sister and she was going to tell them what she thought of them. She would like to make them pay for hurting her sister.

Mac holds his little girl while she falls apart over Morgan and Corinthos again. God, why can't she ever catch a break? She's been through so much hell can't something good happen to her. He held his little girl while she breaks and when she is done crying, he tells her to go wash her face. He doesn't tell her about her family coming. She also doesn't need to know about Brenda sneaking out, not yet anyway.

Jason and Sonny get back to the penthouse and know they have to get ready for the meeting with Alcazar to find out what he wants. He sent it was urgent when he called and very lucrative.

They hear a knock and think Alcazar was early but instead of Alcazar, Brenda Barrett walks in very much alive to the shock of Jason and Sonny.

A shocked Sonny says, "You are alive. Oh my god." Sonny walks over and tries to touch her face and she slaps it away to the shock of Sonny.

"I just wanted to come here and tell you what lowlifes you are. How could you treat Robin like that? She was always loyal to the two of you. She was your little sister, Sonny. How can you live with yourselves? You betrayed Stone, Sonny. He asked you on his death bed for one thing and that was to take care of and love Robin, this was a man that was a brother to you, you failed him. You should be glad he's dead because he would hate your guts for what you have done and said to Robin. And you Jason promised to love her, you promised a future with her and you also lied, you both are bastards and I hope you rot in hell for what you have done and said. Jason, you have lost more than you know and you above all deserve it." Brenda walks out and heads back to Robin's .

Robin is done crying and asks where Brenda was at. Alan and Mac admit that they figure she went to see Corinthos and Morgan. Robin gets upset and just as she was about to call her, Brenda walks in. Robin gives her a look and Brenda says, "I had to do it. You should know that."

At Sonny's neither Jason or Sonny know what to say to what Brenda said, they know she spoke the truth, they would have to think of it later. Alcazar was coming and they had no idea what he wanted. Did he want Sonny's territory? Alcazar was an arms dealer, they wondered what he would want with the town of Port Charles.

There was a knock on the door and this time it was Alcazar who walks in and introduces himself as "I am Lorenzo Alcazar. My twin brother was Luis Alcazar and I want to broker a hit on the person who killed my brother. If you don't broker the hit I will find someone who will. I have checked and this woman who killed my brother is not protected by any organization. I will give you five million dollars for this hit. Are you interested?"

Jason and Sonny agree to take the hit. Sonny asks. "This woman does she have a name?"

"Yes my brother was killed by a doctor. Dr. Robin Scorpio murdered my brother. She shot him in his heart. He died right away."

"Are you sure it's Dr. Robin Scorpio?"

"Yes I'm sure, she lives in this own. Do you know her?"

"I've met her." Jason says, playing this close to the breast.

"You have agreed to kill her. Are you changing your mind now that you know who it is? I will give you 7.5 million for you to kill her."

"We accepted the hit and we will fulfill our part of it. Bad business to go back on our word."

"Good, how soon will you kill her?"

"Within two weeks, I take a week to get to know my prey's routine so I don't get caught. I like my freedom and am not going to jail for this."

"Understood. Call me when it's done. If you fail or betray me I will make you pay."

"We'll call you as soon as we take care of this situation."

"I will have 3.5 million put into your account today." Alcazar says and then walks out.

When they are sure he took the elevator down, Sonny says, "We have to find Robin and find out why Alcazar thinks Robin killed his brother." They needed answers fast. They couldn't kill Robin, no matter what.

Two Hours Later

Mac and Sean Donnelly was smiling Robin had asked him since he was close by to stop over and she told him that the protection she had on Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan was no more. Sean with Mac and a couple agents went to the penthouses with a warrant to search the warehouse they did their real business out of. Boy were they going to be in for a surprise, they were fair game now.

Donnelly knocked and Sonny answered the door and when he saw Sean and Mac he asked them only to come in. Sean and Mac was curious so they went in leaving two of his agents outside in the hall.

"Thank god you are here Mac. I am telling you this because of Robin. A man named Alcazar told us that Robin killed his twin brother Luis Alcazar and he brokered a hit on Robin for 7.5 million dollars. Now I may not like Robin and Jason does not but we don't want her dead, we want her alive. We haven't been able to think of a way out of this for her."

"The only way is for her to be protected by an organization."

Mac asked Sean, "You're not thinking of Morgan here marrying Robin?"

"Yes, I am." Sean says "It's the only way.

"No way in hell will I marry her. She betrayed me and I want her alive but not me shackled to her. I despise her for what she did."

Let me know what you think in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

SWEET SWEET REVENGE

A Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This story starts in 2002 before Jason starts sleeping with Courtney. I am not sure when that was that they slept together for the first time if you can tell me please drop me a PM and let me know. Background Robin returns to Port Charles with a past in Paris she won't talk about with certain people but that past is about to blow up in her face and a secret is about to come out.

CHAPTER FOUR

"No way in hell will I marry her. She betrayed me and I want her alive but not me shackled to her. I despise her for what she did."

"You don't have a choice. I have enough evidence to arrest you and your boss for several murders, among other criminal activities. I have a warrant to search warehouse 22 and the offices in the back behind the painting of the Notre Dame, you think I'll find something? Yes, Robin took the protection that was on you off of you. We had an agreement Robin and the WSB and other agencies to never go after you, that was the agreement. After what you did today to Robin she cancelled the agreement and said you were fair game so Mac and I both wanted to see you go down and you both will if Jason doesn't marry Robin to keep her safe and you two protected by her again. You have to decide now prison or marriage to Robin and we will go for the death penalty on both of you."

"I'll marry Robin." Jason said not having a choice.

"Yes you will. You also will put her first her and her family. You will not cheat on Robin. You will treat her right or Sean arrests you and Sonny and do you think Sonny can survive being locked up in a cell. I don't, but all I care about is my family. Now let me call Robin and then we as in all of us will go see Robin."

Robin is done crying over Jason. She is done with him at all. She never thought the day would come when she gave him over to Sean, WSB and Mac but she did. Today after what he and Sonny said, she felt no loyalty to them anymore. She was hurt, but she would get over that like she was already getting over them. She had still loved the both of them, until they said and did the unforgiveable to her. Sonny threw her so called betrayal in her face by saying what he did about her and Jason and Jason told her he never loved her either time they were together. She knew she was shy and even in the bedroom she had been shy after all he had only been her second lover. She wasn't shy anymore but he would never find out. She had still loved him, not anymore, you really could stop loving someone in a minute. She was no dummy putting her heart on the chopping block for him again. No sir, she was done with Jason Morgan, and she was done with Sonny Corinthos.

Her phone rang and she looked at the number and saw Mac's name and phone number, well that means that Sonny and Jason were already in jail.

"Hi Uncle Mac, is it done?"

"No, Sweetie, it isn't, something has happened and we, Sean and me is bringing Jason and Sonny there to the little house."

"You better have a good reason. I trust you and I will make sure that certain people are kept away from them. Bring them in the back way and I will meet you at the little house."

"Okay, meet you there in five minutes."

"Great." She hangs up and races up the staircase to the twins' playroom. She asks Monica, Alan and Emily to watch the kids and keep them inside. She told them that Jason and Sonny were on their way here with Mac and Sean.

Brenda gets up to go with Robin just like Robin knew she would. She tells Alan, Monica and Emily that they were meeting down at the little house and with that Robin with Brenda following her heads down to the other place that is on her property. Robin tells Brenda to let her handle this, that she has to do this for herself. Brenda knows that she has to let Robin handle this but that would be hard for Brenda to not help her sister by keeping her mouth shut.

Sean, Mac, Jason and Sonny pull up in front of the house and Sonny wonders what Robin is doing in this place. Who owns this place now? Sonny wonders. Carly had wanted to buy this place and they had even put in a bid on it and someone else, they were told offered more for it and the owner told the real estate lady to take that bid and not contact Corinthos-Morgan organization for a higher bid. So who owns it? Sonny wonders again. So who outbid him?

Mac takes a key out and unlocks the gate and Sean drives through and once through the gate Mac locks the gate back up and the four of them head to the smaller house which has five bedrooms. It is beautiful inside. Very comfortable for man or woman.

They wait a couple minutes and the door opens and in walks Brenda and Robin. "What is going on? I thought you two would have them down at the station and under arrest by now." Robin said.

"I can't believe you would really betray me." Sonny said, not believing it until now."

"I took protection off of you, kind of like you did in 1999. I had no guards, anything could have happened to me but you two didn't care enough to send even one damn guard to make sure I was okay. Nothing, but I didn't believe then that you didn't care but I do now. You two made that abundantly clear earlier today, both of you, so why should I keep protecting you two? I'm not. I just withdrew my protection and because I did you are fair game to any organization now Crooked or Law enforcement. Why should I keep protecting two men who don't give a shit about me? I'm not going to continue to do it. Sonny and Jason have fun in prison."

"Honey, something happened that makes it so you have to put the protection back on them. Lorenzo Alcazar, Luis Alcazar's twin brother has brokered a hit for 7.5 million on you. Jason and Sonny are the ones he hired to kill you."

"We were told by Alcazar that you killed his twin brother and he now wants you dead. We told him it would take at least a week to two weeks to kill you. We bought some time."

"Robin, to keep you and everyone safe, you have to marry Morgan because you need to have protection of an organization and so do they need protection, you have to do this. There is no other way."

Robin is angry, you can tell by the expression on her face, "No other way. Are you sure? Sean? Uncle Mac?"

They both say there is no other way than to marry Morgan.

"Great, the man I despise I have to marry."

"It will keep you and them safe." Mac says, pointing to the house.

"You've said that more than once. Who are them?" Jason asks, curious.

"They are Malcolm Skylar and Breanna Daniella Scorpio, our children."

"What?" Jason asked, shocked.

"That's why I was calling you, and sending you letters about. I was trying to tell you I was pregnant, Jason. You didn't want to hear from me or talk to me though so you lost the first three years of their lives. I'd say that's fitting for not wanting to hear from me and keeping Michael from his rightful father."

"You bastards if you hurt my sister, or do anything else you won't have to worry about your enemies, you will have to worry about surviving Robin's family." Brenda says and she smirks thinking of Aiden and Ryan besides Anna, any of them would like to kill Jason and Sonny.

"Robin, I've already told Jason that he will treat you and your family, your kids that you have raised by yourself with all of our help when needed and when not needed anyway, he will treat you right, won't cheat on you and will put you and the kids first especially you and if he doesn't he and Sonny will go to prison."

"Yes, he will. I'm not like I once was. I won't put up with that shit, not anymore, my children are not going to see a doormat for a mother. They will not see us arguing all the time or anything else. We were once friends, Jason, and I expect us to act that way around my children and around the house. There will be no fighting with the kids present. Was our friendship a lie too? I now know loving me was all a lie but was our friendship a lie too?" She showed no emotion. Inside though she was hurting.

"I'm sorry for saying that." Jason said begrudgingly, wanting to make peace and not wanting to start a war when they had to marry.

Robin doesn't believe him and neither does anyone else with the way he said it. They were not surprised when Robin laughs at Jason, but Jason and Sonny were. "Platitudes will get you nowhere with me. I'll marry you Jason to keep my kids and my family safe but that's the only reason. So who wants to go to a wedding? Uncle Mac find a judge and have Alexis get a marriage license and Jason and I will get married here in the house, today. I have to go explain to my kids. Brenda you can come help me find a dress to wear."

"Anna, Aiden, Ryan, Alex and Dimitri are on their way here. They should be here shortly." Mac tells her.

"That's good. They can see me marry Jason." Brenda and Robin walk out the door with Mac, Sean, Sonny and Jason following them to the main house.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
